A train set is a common children's toy. A train set generally includes a track and one or more toy trains or cars that can travel or be moved by a child along the track. Some toy trains have wheels on each side of a train body that are designed to contact and roll along surfaces, such as rails, on the track.
The placement of wheels on rails results in trains being difficult to place on the track for children. For example, the wheels on the toy train can be difficult to align with the rails on the track. Many toy train cars include two axles, such as a front axle and a rear axle, with two wheels coupled to each axle. Each set of wheels is required to be precisely positioned on the track to achieve proper alignment. When a toy train is placed on a track in a misaligned manner, the train is usually unable to run or be moved along the track. In addition, a toy train may include several cars. If even one of the wheels on one of the cars is improperly positioned on the track, the toy train as a whole will not travel along the track properly.
Young children sometimes find it difficult and frustrating to realign toy trains on a track. Furthermore, it is fairly common for play with toy train sets to involve frequent toy train derailments and the need for realignments. There is therefore a need to develop a system for easily placing a toy train in alignment on a track. Specifically, there is a need to develop a track section that accommodates a train thereon such that positioning the train on a portion of the track section will result in proper alignment of the train on the track.